Agent Sair
''"I'm always ready for my next mission Keeper." ''- Sair Agent Sair was an Imperial Intelligence Agent in the Sith Empire and worked heavily with Lord Pyktis on Nar Shaddaa with securing the Hutt/Sith alliance. Biography Early Life Born on the planet of Chalacta, Sair was naturally agile and was quite independent, Sair would live with a group of homeless children who worked together to steal food and other things from the Jordir city markets. Sair would eventually steal her first rifle from a smuggler who would try to get it back from her and she would accidentally shoot the smuggler which killed him instantly, Sair would proceed to teach herself about being a good marksman and would become a local legend in Jordir for a small time being a woman who would save homeless kids from being in trouble. Sair began to train these children too where she would then form them into a gang of sorts and they would become the Riders Of Jordir. Sair would eventually be tracked down for her marksmanship by Imperial Intelligence who would then train her in discipline and being much more respectful. Sair's skills would increase drastically with her new sniper under Imperial Intelligence who would teach her how to properly shoot to kill. Great Galactic War After Sair was fully trained and ready to be sent out she was sent on her first mission to the planet of Hutta where she was sent to take out a rival Hutt clan for another Hutt's alliance with the Empire. Sair would complete this mission quite quickly and was soon to return home where she was prepared for her next mission, once Sair had returned to Dromund Kaas where she would meet Agent Moryne for the first time who was also becoming quite a deadly agent for Imperial Intelligence, Moryne was still yet to reach his potential as was Sair as they both were still very early within their careers. Sair would then be sent to Nar Shaddaa where she would kill a high ranking member of the Czerka Corporation for selling equipment to the Republic in hopes of them winning the war. Sair would seduce the Czerka executive before using a vibroblade to stab him in the neck, after she completed her mission she would then hope to go back to Dromund Kaas until she was ordered by Keeper via comms to meet with a man called Lord Pyktis to whom she had been reassigned to for the time being. Sair now under the command of Pyktis would carry out a series of assassinations on Hutt cartel member to secure the allegiance between the Sith Empire and the Hutts. Second Great Galactic War With the second war beginning, Sair was still working with Lord Pyktis who had now built up quite a criminal underworld for himself. It wouldn't be until the year 3645 BBY where Sair would meet her end, she would be in Pyktis' penthouse protecting him at the time when she and Pyktis with his men would be ambushed by members of the Tiscali Cartel who would shoot up the joint with Sair only just managing to escape to the lower levels of Nar Shaddaa. Sair would then move around for a bit until she came across the Sons Of Saris, a gang that were being led by Cypher Saris, Sair would engage in a firefight with this gang as they were working with the Tiscali Cartel to which she met her end at the hand of Cypher Saris who quick drew her. Category:Characters